mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Lauren Holly
| birthplace = Bristol, Pennsylvania, United States | deathdate = | deathplace = | othername = | occupation = Actress | yearsactive = 1983–present | spouse = Danny Quinn (1991–1993) Jim Carrey (1996–1997) Francis Greco (2001–present) | domesticpartner = | website = http://www.laurenholly.com }} Lauren Holly (born October 28, 1963) is an American actress. She is known for her roles as Deputy Sheriff Maxine Stewart in the TV series Picket Fences, as Mary Swanson in the 1994 film Dumb & Dumber, as Jenny Shepard on the TV series NCIS, and her relationship with actor Jim Carrey. Personal life Holly was born in Bristol, Pennsylvania. Her mother, Michael Ann, is an art historian, Starr Director of Research and Academic Program at The Sterling and Francine Clark Art Institute, and former professor at Hobart and William Smith Colleges. Her father, Grant Holly, is a screenwriter and professor of literature at Hobart and William Smith Colleges. Holly was raised in Geneva, New York, and is a 1981 graduate of Geneva High School, where she was a cheerleader. In 1985, Holly earned an undergraduate degree in English from Sarah Lawrence College in New York. Career Her acting career began at the age of 20 when she appeared in Hill Street Blues as Carla Walicki for two episodes. At age 23, Holly joined the cast of the iconic ABC television soap opera All My Children as Julie Chandler (1986–1989). She portrayed the comic book character Betty on television's Archie: To Riverdale and Back Again in 1990. She appeared as Mary Swanson, Lloyd Christmas's love interest in the 1994 Jim Carrey comedy Dumb & Dumber. She also portrayed Linda Lee Cadwell, the wife of martial artist and actor Bruce Lee, in 1993's Dragon: The Bruce Lee Story; a doctor in Sydney Pollack's 1995 remake of Sabrina; and Lieutenant Emily Lake, the only woman aboard a submarine, in the 1996 Kelsey Grammer comedy Down Periscope. She also starred in the movie Any Given Sunday along with Jamie Foxx and Dennis Quaid. She also appeared in the music video for Dixie Chicks' single "Goodbye Earl", along with Jane Krakowski, Dennis Franz, Adrian Pasdar, Michael DeLuise and Evan Bernard. Holly starred as small-town Deputy Sheriff Maxine Stewart in David E. Kelley's TV series Picket Fences. In 2005, she joined the cast of NCIS as Director Jenny Shepard, and in doing so was reunited with her former Chicago Hope co-star Mark Harmon. Filmography (left) at the 1993 Emmy Awards]] * Seven Minutes in Heaven (1985) .... Lisa * Band of the Hand (1986) .... Nikki * The Adventures of Ford Fairlane (1990) .... Jazz * Dragon: The Bruce Lee Story (1993) .... Linda Lee * Dumb and Dumber (1994) .... Mary Swanson * Sabrina (1995) .... Elizabeth Tyson, MD * Down Periscope (1996) .... Lt. Emily Lake, Diving Officer * Beautiful Girls (1996) .... Darian Smalls * A Smile Like Yours (1997) .... Jennifer Robertson * Turbulence (1997) .... Teri Halloran * Vig (1998) .... Marybeth * No Looking Back (1998) .... Claudia * Any Given Sunday (1999) .... Cindy Rooney * Entropy (1999) .... Claire * What Women Want (2000) .... Gigi * The Last Producer (2000) .... Frances Chadway * Spirited Away (2001) (voice) .... Chihiro's mother, Yuko Ogino * Pavement (2002) .... Buckley Clarke * Changing Hearts (2002) .... Amber Connors * In Enemy Hands (2004) .... Mrs. Rachel Travers * Down and Derby (2005) .... Kim Davis * The Godfather of Green Bay (2005) .... Molly * The Chumscrubber (2005) .... Boutique Owner * The Pleasure Drivers (2005) ... Daphne Widesecker * Fatwa (2006) ... Maggie Davidson * Raising Flagg (2006) .... Rachel Purdy * Chasing 3000 (2008) .... Marilyn * The Perfect Age of Rock 'n' Roll (2009) .... Liza Genson * Crank: High Voltage (2009) .... Counsellor * The Least Among You (2009) .... Kate Allison (completed) * Final Storm (2009) ... Gillian (completed) * You're So Cupid! (2010) ... Audrey Valentine (post-production) * Scream of the Banshee (2010) ... Prof. Isla Whelan (post-production) * The Juggler (2011) ... Ida (pre-production) Television * Hill Street Blues (1984, 2 episodes http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0601711/ http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0601675/) ... Carla Walicki * Love Lives On (1985) .... Tracy * All My Children TV Series .... Julie Rand Chandler (#2) (1986-1989) * Archie: To Riverdale and Back Again (1990) .... Betty Cooper * The Antagonists (1991) TV series .... Kate Ward * Picket Fences TV series .... Maxine Stewart (1992–1996) * Fugitive Among Us (1992) .... Suzie Bryant * Dangerous Heart (1994) .... Carol * Chicago Hope TV series .... Dr. Jeremy Hanlon (1999–2000) * Becker in "The Buddy System" (2001) .... Laura * Jackie, Ethel, Joan: The Women of Camelot (2001) (mini) TV series .... Ethel Kennedy * Santa, Jr. (2002) .... Susan Flynn * King of Texas (2002) .... Mrs. Rebecca Lear Highsmith * CSI: Miami (2003) .... Hayley Wilson * Caught in the Act (2004) .... Jodie Colter * Just Desserts (2004) .... Grace Carpenter * NCIS (2005–2008) ...Director Jenny Shepard * Before You Say I Do (2009) .... as Mary Brown * Leverage (2009) .... as Ms. Earnshaw * ''Covert Affairs (2010).....as Madeleine, the Senator's wife * ''Flashpoint (2010).....as Gill, SIU Officer Music videos * Dixie Chicks - "Goodbye Earl" (2000) References External links * * * Ask Men Profile Category:1963 births Category:American film actors Category:American soap opera actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:MTV Movie Award winners Category:Actors from Pennsylvania Category:People from Bucks County, Pennsylvania Category:Sarah Lawrence College alumni da:Lauren Holly de:Lauren Holly et:Lauren Holly es:Lauren Holly fr:Lauren Holly hr:Lauren Holly it:Lauren Holly he:לורן הולי hu:Lauren Holly nl:Lauren Holly ja:ローレン・ホリー pl:Lauren Holly pt:Lauren Holly ru:Холли, Лорен fi:Lauren Holly sv:Lauren Holly tr:Lauren Holly